From Yesterday
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: It's been ten years since Frank Iero changed his lover Gerard Way into a vampire and they ran to be together. They find themselves back in Summit with their families. However, will everything remain perfect or will the couple have to run again to protect each other? Sequel to "Vampires Will Never Hurt You"
1. From Yesterday

It's been ten years since I ran away with my vampire lover. Ten years to the day. I'm sitting in our motel room, watching the memorial for us both. My parents are sobbing. So are his. My little brother has long sleeves, despite the boiling weather. It's obvious why. Even Ray is there, skinny as hell. Guilt hit me as it does everytime this day. I look up as my lover walks back in from getting groceries. He smiles and I smile back.

My name is Gerard Way. I'm 25 years old. And I'm a vampire.


	2. In My Place

Frank's POV

I watched tears well up in Gerard's eyes as he watched our memorial. I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Frank we need to go back."  
I shook my head.  
"They'll separate us baby."  
He whined. I felt guilty. I knew they wouldn't but I knew I would be arrested. I'd never told Gerard I had murdered a boy in our class. Chris Cerulli. His memorial had been yesterday. I lay down and pulled the covers over me. Gerard turned the television off and lay next to me.  
"I love you, Frank."  
I smiled.  
"I love you too, Gee."  
I wrapped my arms around him and he rested his head in the crook of my neck. I smiled into his blue hair and fell asleep.

My alarm went off and I woke up immediately. I switched it off and looked over at Gerard. His brown eyes stared into mine. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back. I stood.  
"Feeding time."  
He took my hand and we left the motel room.

We walked in silence to the woods. I didn't like feeding off humans since I'd killed Chris. Gerard tore away from me and I heard his low growl. The scent of blood filled my nostrils and I lost control. My fangs sunk into Gerard. He moaned lightly as I drunk from him. I pulled back when I'd done and allowed him to finish feeding. He pulled back and looked at me. I smiled at him and pulled him close. Our lips crushed together and I felt Gerard smile into the kiss.

I lay next to my lover panting hard. Gerard chuckled.  
"I fucking love it when we fuck about outside."  
I laughed.  
"Do you now?"  
"You know you love my cock sliding in and out of your ass after we've fed; the scent of our lust mixing with the scent of blood. The cold air surrounding your member before I wrap my warm palm around it and pump you hard, matching my thrusts."  
I listened to him describe it and felt the blood rush back to my cock. I threw myself at him.

-

**A/N**

**Hm welcome back to the magical place in my mind where I write my Frerad shizz. It's called my bed at -checks time- 1am because I can't sleep. This story may be weird.**


	3. Perfect

Gerard's POV

We walked back to our motel room, Frank limping.  
"I'm sorry, baby."  
He shook his head and stayed quiet. I bit my lip and opened the door. Frank limped in and collapsed on the bed. I watched him curl up in the foetus position and frowned. He'd been doing that a lot recently. I looked him up and down and then stared at his stomach. He had a prominent bump. I gritted my teeth. Why did Frank look pregnant? Fear hit me and I sat on the bed. Was my lover pregnant? Would he know? He didn't seem to know. Thoughts rushed through my head and I gently placed my hand on his stomach. He flinched and hissed lightly. I removed my hand quickly. He settled back down.  
"Oh, Frankie, are we gonna be parents?"  
"Yes."  
I stared at him.  
"You're awake? More importantly, y-you're pregnant?"  
He nodded and sat up, rubbing his stomach.  
"I only just found out myself, baby."  
"We're gonna have a baby?"  
Frank nodded.  
"Yes, we are, Gee-Bear."  
I laughed and hugged him, pushing our lips together. He kissed me back, playing with his hair. I nuzzled his neck, smiling.  
"We need names, Frankie."  
He chuckled and lay back down.  
"Eager much, Gee?"  
I pulled a face and he laughed.  
"I wanna name our baby!"  
He smiled.  
"What do you think for a boy then?"  
I stared out the window into the darkness beyond and racked my brains.  
"Mikey Ray."  
Frank smiled.  
"I like that."  
I nodded.  
"If it's a boy we'll name it Michael Ray."  
"And if it's a girl?"  
I stared out the window again.  
"Bandit Michelle."  
I heard Frank laughed and I looked at him.  
"It's perfect."  
I lay next to my lover and cuddled up to him. Frank lay his head on my chest and I reached my hand over to gently stroke his stomach.  
"I can't wait for our little baby, Frankie."  
"Neither can I, Gee-Bear."  
I kissed him and then pulled the covers over us, both of us falling asleep.  
I woke in the morning to find Frank packing clothes. I frowned.  
"Frankie? What are you doing?"  
"We need to leave here, Gerard."  
I frowned at his use of my full name.  
"Why?"  
"Because we do."  
"I don't understand."  
"JUST COME ON!"  
I jumped before getting up and dressing. Tears welled up. I loved him so why was he doing this? Did he love me? All my old insecurities came rushing back as I packed my things. I listened to Frank mumbling.  
"Break through on the Chris Cerulli murder case. Bullshit. Is it? Do they know anything new?"  
Why was he getting worked up over the death of someone we went to school with? I frowned. Frank had been running through the woods when I found him. I froze. Had Frank hurt Chris? I stared at him. He grabbed his stomach and groaned. I rushed over.  
"Baby?"  
"It's moving about and it hurts."  
I frowned and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and I smiled.  
"Let's get going, Gee, or we're gonna get caught or something."  
I nodded and grabbed our bags. Frank opened the door and we walked out together.


End file.
